Máscaras
by Talitaa
Summary: Por un momento me quedé estático, paralizado, la situación me parecía salida un sueño, pero al sentir como aquella chica menuda y bella me abrazada le devolví el abrazo con toda mi fuerza, para mí, aquella extraña era como un flotador para un náufrago.AU


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… y bueno, ya saben el resto.

**Summary**: una fría noche de luna llena dos extraños unidos por la misma desesperación y rabia tienen un momento de mutua comprensión y apoyo. Lo que no sabían era que por diversas casualidades se conocían más de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Prólogo

**Bella**

Cerré de un portazo lo que había sido mi hogar durante mis diecisiete años de vida, desde la ruidosa y sucia calle todavía se podían escuchar los gritos amortiguados de mi madre y mi padrastro. Estábamos a mitad de invierno y sentía el viento gélido en la cara. Me acomodé la bufanda mientras caminaba, las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos, pero no quería rebajarme a llorar, en ese momento era lo peor que podía hacer.

Romperse. Quebrajarse. Caerse. Quemarse. Sentía todo aquel rencor, aquella rabia y aquella tristeza que estaba haciendo desaparecer mi alma… Solo quería gritar y esconderme tras unos brazos amorosos que no existían. De pronto me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi destino. Era un parque que no sabía cómo a pesar de su longitud y su belleza era inusitadamente poco frecuentado, sin embargo en esos momento lo agradecía profundamente, con impaciencia saqué la cajetilla que llevaba semi escondida en mi chaqueta y encendí un cigarrillo. Lo llevé a mi boca con parsimonia y lo aspiré con lentitud. La luna llena alumbraba con más intensidad esa noche y le sonreí.

-Buenas noches bella dama! Lamento que…

Mi monólogo se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes sollozos que me sacudían todo el cuerpo, me había reprimido durante tanto tiempo que ahora no podía parar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Edward**

-¡Vamos bonito! ¡Aquí, pégame aquí! –le grité apuntándome la cara-

Con un grito de impotencia el chico intentó golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, pero tanta era su mala suerte que no apuntó bien y fue a parar a un basurero con toda su dignidad. Los chillidos y las risas no se hicieron esperar, y contraataqué, el blandengue de Mike cayó con un ruido sordo al piso ese momento el sonido de las sirenas nos alertó a todos y salimos disparados del callejón, mis "amigos" se subieron a toda velocidad en sus carísimos autos y se fueron dejándome atrás.

-Maldición- susurré- Si me aprehenden otra vez estoy perdido…

Giré la cabeza en 360º intentando vislumbrar una salida viable, de repente una puerta entreabierta me alumbró como un regalo del cielo, me metí detrás de ésta un segundo antes que pasara una patrulla. Esperé unos minutos antes de salir de mi escondrijo. Al salir me di cuenta de eran las tres de la mañana y pronto tendría que volver a mi casa. Las mismas miradas de desprecio de mis hermanos, el mismo ceño fruncido de mi padres, las mismas cátedras de mi madre, su misma cabeza calva, su misma piel pálida y sus mismas manos huesudas.

En ese instante sentí como la bilis amarga venía a mi boca. Unas fuertes arcadas mezcladas con unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar pungían por salir. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde pudiera esconderme y desahogarme. Al cabo de poco tiempo me encontré frente a un parque oscuro y solitario

_Perfecto_

Me interné en él y sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a bajar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bella**

Mi llanto incoherente se vio interrumpido por el sonido de otro lleno de la misma desesperación, levanté mi cabeza desconcertada y me encontré con un chico de piel pálida y cabello color bronce que lloraba con rabia, por un momento me sentí llena de compasión y me dirigí hacia él sin pensármelo mucho. El sonido de mis pasos pareció alertarlo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos ámbar parecían querer traspasar mi cuerpo y todo lo conocido, comencé a temblar al tiempo que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban cada vez más, y en una acción completamente fuera de lugar, lo abracé como si fuera la última persona en quedar viva en el planeta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Edward**

Por un momento me quedé estático, paralizado, la situación me parecía salida de un sueño, pero al sentir como aquella chica menuda y bella me abrazada le devolví el abrazo con toda mi fuerza, para mí, aquella extraña era como un flotador para un náufrago.

* * *

Yyy bueno, ahí se acaba el prólogo que espero xd que sea más corto que los otros capítulos. ¿Horrible? ¿Regular? ¿Bueno? Cualquiera que sea su opinión déjenme un review chicos/as que no hace daño y dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :D!


End file.
